Du sagtest niemals Danke
by GayZombies
Summary: German version of 'You never said "Thanks". "Amerika... In all den Jahren... wollte ich dir nur eine Sache sagen..."


Die Leute haben heutzutage keine Identität mehr, auch haben sie keinen festen Charakter.  
Zwar haben sie Gefühle und eine bestimmte Art und Weise sich zu benehmen, doch am Ende tragen sie alle nur Masken.  
Masken, die an ihren Gesichtern kleben, egal ob sie wollen oder nicht.  
Masken, die sie nicht nach belieben einfach ausziehen können.  
Masken, die sie erst Nachts auf den Nachttisch legen können.  
Nun, zumindest war es bei mir so. Ich muss für all die Narren um mich herum einen Clown vorspielen, mich durch den schrecklichen Papierkram fressen und auch nett zu meinen einzigen magischen Freunden sein muss. Ja, ja, das ist das Leben.  
Das Leben des angesehenen _Arthur Kirkland_, auch bekannt als England oder United Kingdom.

Aber ich muss zugeben, es gab eine Zeit, in der ich eine Identität hatte. Damals war ich nett, liebevoll und höflich, ohne mich dazu zu zwingen, bis aber dieser verdammter Narr, der auf den Namen _Alfred F. Jones_ oder Amerika hört, meinte, er könne ohne mich auskommen.

Natürlich, er war nicht die einzige Kolonie, die mich verlassen hat, jedoch… Ich weiss nicht… Bei ihm ging es mir einfach mehr an die Nieren als bei den anderen.

Ich versuchte es all die Jahre danach zu vergessen, weiterzuleben, doch dafür sollte ich alleine sein.  
Der Froschfresser ließ mich nicht in Ruhe damit, Matthew ging auch von mir und Alfred?  
Alfred musste ich jeden grauenhaften Tag sehen. Ich konnte es einfach nie richtig verarbeiten.

Die einzige Ruhe, die ich bekam, war in den Nächten in der Bar, in der ich ein Glas Alkohol nach dem anderen runterschluckte. Was ich danach tat war… Nun, ich vergaß es immer, aber ich weiss nur, dass es wirklich komische Dinge waren, die man nur als Betrunkener Nachts machen konnte.  
Und ich bereute es schon längst nicht mehr.

Ich saß wie fast jede Woche bei einem unserer Treffen. _WWII._  
Es war schon bald zu Ende, das wusste und spürte ich, aber wir mussten weiterkämpfen. Frankreich nervte mich ununterbrochen, Russland machte jedem Angst und China gab mit seinem ach so endlosen Alter an. Und Amerika? Er brüllte herum und sagte, er sei der "Hero!", und und und.  
"Gott, wie ich ihn hasse…", murmelte ich vor mich hin, als ich von ihm wegsah. Er bemerkte es wohl, denn er stoppte mit seinem Nonsens. Dann seufzte er und sprach weiter.

Nach dem Meeting ging ich so schnell ich konnte aus dem Raum.  
"Hey! Arthur!", rief Alfred und lief zu mir, "Was war da gerade eben los?"

"United Kingdom, heißt es hier noch.", erwiderte ich ihm etwas genervt, "Was sollte los sein?"  
"Das vorhin! Du sagtest, du hasst mich!"  
"…Ja, und?", fragte ich schlicht.

Er weitete etwas ungläubig die Augen und dachte nach.  
"Uhm… Bist du immer noch _deswegen_ sauer?"

Ich zuckte zusammen und fing an, leicht zu zittern. Dann lachte ich plötzlich laut.  
"Wer weiß?", sagte ich mit einem Schulterzucken und drehte mich um und ging, auch wenn er noch Fragen hatte und reden wollte. Ich wollte es einfach nicht.

Als ich zu Hause ankam, schaute ich verwirrt in den Spiegel. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, als ich diese grünen und gefühlslosen Augen sah. Ich schaute mich lange an.

Was war da gerade los?  
Wieso habe ich gelacht?

Das war doch auch kein normales Lachen, wie bei einem Witz, oder?

Diese Fragen gingen mir durch den Kopf und ich schaute mich lange an. Doch als ich einen bösen Geist hinter mir sah, zögerte ich nicht meinen Revolver zu nehmen und auf ihn zu schießen. Naja, eher auf sein Spiegelbild. Ich war dabei komisch ruhig und seufzte.  
"Ugh…", machte ich, "Scheiß Migräne.."

Die nächstem paar Wochen und schon Monate vergingen wie im Flug. Der Krieg war vorbei, Deutschland zog sich erstmal zurück und ich war mir sicher, Japan hatte einen fast genauso großen Hass auf Amerika, nachdem er _Little Boy_ und _Fat Man_(klingt ja auch nach Alfred) kennengelernt hat. Meine Wut und meinen Ärger ließ ich weiterhin in den Nächten aus, egal wie, aber langsam war mir das nicht mehr genug. Ich wollte, dass Alfred endlich merkt, was er mir angetan hatte.  
Er hatte mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Mich verrückt gemacht. Ich will ihn genauso verrückt machen. Als ich schon meine ersten Fantasien bekam, wie ich ihn qualvoll umbrachte, egal ob mit einem Messer aufschlitzen wie _Jack the Ripper_ oder mit Gift wie _George Chapman_, fing ich an, mich etwas zu fürchten. Tag für Tag wurde ich wahnsinniger und mehr böse Geister tauchten um mich herum auf, und ich bekam den Eindruck, dass sie von mir waren und nicht von vielleicht meinem Bruder, der mir schon sowieso jedes Jahr einen dieser Geister schickt.

Ich spürte, wie die Leere in mir immer mehr mit Wut, Hass und Verabscheuung gefüllt worden war.  
Ich fing schon an am Tage zu trinken. Natürlich, dadurch würde ich bei Meetings blau sein, aber mir war das egal. Die Meetings waren ja sowieso nicht so besonders, oder?

"England… Hast du getrunken?", fragte dann Frankreich einmal, "Ich weiss, dass du Alkoholiker bist, mon Cher, aber-"  
"Halt die Fresse, Frog…", sagte ich nur, ohne ihn überhaupt anzusehen, "Du weisst gar nichts…"  
Er wollte etwas sagen, merkte aber, dass ich nicht in der Stimmung war und es sowieso nichts nützen würde.

"Leute! Ruhe! Der Held spricht!", grinste Alfred weit und wollte weiterreden, doch bei diesen Worten stand ich auf, ging zu ihn (auch wenn etwas wackelig) und schaute ihn angewidert an.  
"Du? Ein Held? Dass ich nicht lache! Ein Held ist jemand, der für die anderen da ist, anderen hilft und sie tröstet! Er würde niemals jemanden was antun. Aber du? Du bist nur… nur ein mieses Arschloch ohne Hirn und Eier und fucking hell! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich mehr als alles andere!"  
Mein Gebrülle brachte ihn zum Erstarren, genau wie die anderen.

"Mon dieu, das war etwas zu gemein, oder nicht…?", hörte ich den Franzosen murmeln.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um mit meinem betrunkenen Hirn zu merken, was ich ihm gesagt hatte. Ich seufzte dann nur und ging nur.  
"Ich... muss auf die Toilette...", sagte ich nur.

Am Abend ging ich in meine Lieblingsbar und trank das selbe wie immer: Rum mit irgendwas.  
Ich fluchte vor mich hin, murmelte irgendwas in gibberisch und stand dann auf auf. Fahren durfte ich ja nicht, also versuchte ich nach Hause zu kommen, währned ich mich mit meinen etwas wackeligen Händen an den Wänden hielt.  
"Arthur? Arthur!", rief eine Stimme hinter mir, die mir recht bekam vorkam. Meine von der lauten Bar-Musik und der Stille der Straßen betäubte Ohren verstanden nicht viel davon, das er danach sagte. Ich drehte mich langsam um.

Blaue Augen, blonde Haare und eine Brille. Das waren die ersten Dinge, die mir in's Auge stachen.  
"Nein...Nachts habe ich doch meine Ruhe...", murmelte ich nur und fing an zu zittern.  
"Arthur, das ist ja lange her!", verstand ich allmälich besser, "Du hast getrunken, oder? Haha!"

Wie aus Reflex zog ich meine Waffe herraus und schoss. Der Schuß ging genau durch seinen Kopf, aber nur durch puren Zufall, und ich spürte plötzlich eine unglaubliche Erleichterung in mir.

Ich stand am nächsten Morgen auf, wie immer ohne jegliche Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, ging mit grauenhaften Kopfschmerzen in die Küche und machte mir mein Frühstück. Die normale Rutine nunmal. Der Fernseher war wie immer dabei angeschaltet und ich hörte nur den Sprechern der Nachrichten zu. Politik, Wetter, Sport... Anscheinend noch eine extra Nachricht über einen Erschossenen namens _Jonathan Smith_. Ich seufzte etwas traurig, da das ein guter Freund aus dem Krieg war, aber letzten Endes war ich es ja gewohnt, dass Menschen um mich herum starben während ich als Land weiterlebte. Ich schaute kurz zu den Bildschirm, und zuckte zusammen, als ich den Ort sah, andem die Polizisten Fotos und alles andere machten. Wie ein Blitz fiel mir plötzlich alles wieder ein. Doch diesmal sah ich alles mit nüchternen Augen._ Jonathan sah_ wirklich ein wenig aus wie Alfred, doch wie konnte ich sie so verwechseln? Wie konnte ich auch noch ohne Nachzudenken losschießen?  
Ich ließ die Tasse Tee in meiner Hand los, ignorierte die Splitter auf dem Boden und ging einfach wieder unter meine Decke, um mich selbst zu verabscheuen.

Einige Stunden später ging ich zu einem Meeting, auch wenn ich etwas spät war, und diesmal war jeder da. Amerika sprach wie immer herum und ich war nur in Gedanken bei meinem guten Freund. Irgendwann schlug mir Alfred sanft den Papierstapel auf den Kopf, den er gerade hatte, und schmollte.  
"England! Wach auf! Ich hatte gerade eine richtig coole Idee gegen den Klimawandel! Du hast nicht zugehört, oder?"

Ich blinzelte nur und schaute zu ihm hoch.  
"Uhm... Ist... etwas?", fragte er etwas ängstlich, da er sicherlich dachte, ich würde ihn gleich wieder anbrüllen.

"...Ja...", sagte ich und lächelte, "Weisst du, Amerika, ich wollte dir schon immer etwas sagen. Undzwar als Arthur zu Alfred. Ich habe dich lange Zeit aufgezogen, als meinen eigenen kleinen Bruder, bis du fast Erwachsen warst. Dabei habe ich dir sehr viel Freiheit gegeben. Doch du warst mir nie dankbar. Weder dafür, dass ich dir so viel Freiraum gab, wie du brauchtest, noch für die Soldatenfiguren, die ich dir als Kind gegeben habe. Du hast mir niemals 'Danke' gesagt. Und nun, so viele Jahre, nachdem du mich an diesen regnerischen Tag verlassen hast, frage ich mich noch immer: 'Wieso habe ich diesen Narren nicht einfach erschießen können?'. Ich denke oft daran, wie wir vielleicht wieder als Brüder wären, aber auch, wie ich dir am besten wehtun könnte. Aber... Jetzt, nach langem Nachdenken weiss ich, was ich dir all die jahre schon sagen wollte..."  
Ich atmete tief ein und lächelte weiterhin freundlicher denn eh und je.  
"Mit all meinem Respekt, Alfred F. Jones... Ich habe dir nur eine Sache zu sagen...

_Stirb."_


End file.
